


Seduction During Office Hours

by Krystal_Twi



Series: A Bad Idea: Me and You [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost porn, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Seduction, Blue has a crush, Blue is not subtle, Blue is very thirsty for Red, Cherryberry - Freeform, First Kiss, Flashing, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Red is a gentleman, Red is best secretary, Red is just obvious, SFW?, i don't know how to tag, innocent blue is not so innocent, office au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Blue tries to seduce Red. Something he has been up to for over a year with little to no luck. But Blue refuses to give up. Maybe today will be the day, they go from friends to more.However, there is more than office protocols that are in the way of Blue's desires.





	Seduction During Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Krystal-twi

Blue stood in the elevator, humming Megalovania under his breath. A packed lunch in his hands as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He was on his way to see someone. Someone he would never admit was important to him. Well, not as important as he actually was. 

 

Blue was going to see his ‘friend’ Red. Red and Blue met through… someone and they had just hit it off! Red was smart, smarter than anyone Blue knew (besides Blue’s own brother), handsome but also rather cute. Especially when he would crinkle his nose confusion or when he would blush in embarrassment.  Made terrible puns, but the smile he had when he told them made up for it.

 

Red didn’t like meeting new people, some would call him anti-social. In reality, Blue knew he was just a shy bean. It was adorable how he would hide behind someone but never admit he was doing it cause he was shy. Oh! And his laugh, don’t get Blue started on his laugh. It made Blue’s day and Blue could listen to it on repeat all day. 

 

Red always stayed over on the weekends, but Blue was never able to make a move then.  He has been trying to seduce Red for over a year. Nothing seems to work. Red just sits there, looking as cute as can be. Sweating and Blushing as he would glance to the side, avoiding Blue’s eye contact. Thinking all of Blue’s attention was merely platonic.

 

_ It was frustrating.  _

 

The elevator came to a stop, loud ding making Blue’s arrival known. He had reached the top. The doors opened revealing a room in the shape of half an oval. A yellowish-brown color with plants in each corner. Red and his desk were off to the left side. 

 

Blue’s eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. It was one in the afternoon, he had half an hour to win Red over.

 

Red was sitting in his chair, scribbling away. He wore large round glasses that were sliding down his nose bridge. Wearing a black suit with a cyan tie. It was the tie Blue bought him for his birthday. 

 

Red did a momentary glance to the elevator before going back to writing. Stars, he looked so cute. “Heya, Blue,” Red put his pen down and pushed away from the desk. 

  
“Hello Red!” Blue smiled brightly as he flounced across the tiled floor; dropping the box onto the desk. Red smiled at Blue, that sweet, adorable smile. Blue sighed mentally. “What are you up too?” Blue placed his elbows on the edge of the barrier.  _ (if it made his summoned breast show more than that was unintentional.)  _

 

However, unintentional or not, Red’s eyelights flickered down to them before meeting Blue’s eyelights once again. His uncaring facade having a crack in it.  Blue felt his soul race. Could Red finally be showing him attention? 

 

“Just signing a few documents for the boss,” Red shrugged, pushing the documents to the side with the tip of his pen. “Nothing too special-” Red nodded his head at Blue. “I like your dress. It fits you,”  

 

Blue’s dress fit his curves in a flattering way, snug in the right places but loose in others. It was a white flowery summer dress, that may be a little too short for the office policies. Not that Blue would get any real trouble for it. 

 

Blue pulled back from the desk, grabbing the ends of his dress. He giggled as he twirled a bit. “Thanks! I wasn’t for sure if it would match my magic’s color,” Blue admitted, still giggling as he looked down at himself. 

 

Red lolled his head back, “Now that you mention it-” Blue gasped in mock hurt, grabbing a stress ball that laid on the desk and throwing it at Red. Red dodged it the best he could in his chair, a smile on his face. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” 

 

“Sure, you are.” Blue giggled in a sing-song voice, making his way behind the desk to be face to face with Red. Using the toes, Blue slid out of his sandals. Blue hopped onto the desk, crossing his legs. His foot falling on top of Red’s knee, rocking his leg back and forth so his foot was moving in small circles. 

 

Red didn’t act surprised by the movement. Not surprising since Blue was always making contact with Red in some way. This was just a new way- Red’s face turned the color of his name. Red covered his eye sockets, looking away.

 

“Blue! Your dress!”

 

Blue didn’t need to look down to know his dress rose up enough to show off _ red _ lacy underwear. Blue was just annoyed it didn’t rise higher. Hey, this called for drastic measures. 

 

Blue pouted, looking at his dress. “What about it?” Blue feigned innocence. He brought a hand up to his chest.  “Does it look bad…?”

 

Red shook his head, uncovering his eyesockets but still avoided looking at Blue. Why did Red have to be a gentleman so much? “No! It looks amazing on you! It’s just...um…” Blue could use this.

 

While Red tried to figure out what to say, Blue uncrossed his legs. Having them spread a bit wider than some would say necessary. His hands went down in between them, using his arms to push his boobs together. They almost looked ready to fall out of the dress entirely. Blue leaned forward, trying to appear as oblivious he could to his own actions.  “What is it, Red?”

 

At this point, Red’s entire skull was inflamed. Blushing hard, Red stood from his chair and turned around. “Your underwear is showing!” It wasn’t working. Blue’s soul deflated. What was he expecting to happen? For Red to make a move just because Blue was flashing him? For Red to return his feelings when he was-

 

Blue tried to hide his disappointment, casting his eyesockets down. A black tie clip laid forgotten in Red’s actions. Blue hopped off the desk, pulling his sleeve that fallen down back up. Blue bent down and picked up the pin, looking back to Red. 

 

“Sorry,” Blue took a step towards Red, closing the short distance between them. He placed his hand on Red’s shoulder and turned the other around. 

 

Blue didn’t have it in him to look Red in the eyes. Blue has been doing this for two years, was he really going to give up? Blue slide the clip back onto Red’s tie, but he kept his hand in place. Pressing his palm into Red’s chest. He could feel the hum of Red’s soul under his hand.   

 

“You’re wearing the tie I got you,” It was dumb, it was a dumb thing to bring up now, But it was the only thing he could think to say. It wasn’t like Blue could apologize for trying to seduce Red, not when there were so many risks.

 

Unconsciously, Blue’s hand rubbed Red’s chest softly. Blue tore his gaze from the chest, looking up into the eyelights that haunted his every dream. His eyesockets lidded, as he stared fixated on the monster before him.

 

Red seemed to be tense. His eyes locked on Blue’s face. Searching for something in Blue’s eyelights. “it’s my favorite,” It was a simple statement. Said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

A blush rose up to his face, their faces were so close. Stars, Blue could smell Red’s cologne he was so close. Just to lean in a bit closer, Blue could finally get what he has wanted for two years. 

 

Red blinked, he looked ready to pull back, to put some distance back between them. Blue was so close. Before Red could get too far, Blue’s hand wrapped around Red’s neck. All but yanking the taller down to him, kissing him for all he was worth. 

 

If Red wasn’t tense before, he was now. Red didn’t push Blue away, which would be a plus. However, he wasn’t exactly kissing back. Blue slowly pulled back, not wanting to let go just yet. Blue opened his eyesockets, biting his tongue.

 

Red had relaxed, still frozen in place as he stared at Blue. Blue didn’t want to move, afraid of breaking whatever trance Red seemed to be in. Afraid the outcome was worse than he had thought it would be. Blue could have just fucked over everything, his friendship with Red ruined for a kiss. 

 

Blue opened his mouth to apologize but found he couldn’t. Not when Red’s mouth was pressing into his. Red’s arms wrapped around Blue’s waist, pulling him close as Red kissed him. Blue’s soul stuttered, his eyesockets widening in disbelief before sliding shut.  

 

The kiss hesitant, Red fingers twitching around Blue’s waist. Blue wasn’t for sure if Red was going to push him away or pull him closer. Blue tightened his grip around Red’s neck, not wanting the other to move away. 

 

Pulling back, Blue kissed Red again and again. Red brought him closer, pressing their bodies together. Red opened his mouth, t ongue asking for permission. Something Blue happily gave. Making small noises when Red took complete control over him.  _ Why couldn’t this have happened sooner? _

 

The kiss turned heated. Once soft, hesitate touches became dominate and burning to the touch. It made Blue’s knees weak, whining into the kiss. Blue let one of his hands roam down, fingers slipping under the jacket of Red’s suit. Hand slipping up, fingers gliding across the polyester shirt to wrap around Red’s neck. 

 

Red cupped Blue’s cheek, thumb rubbing his cheekbone in a way that didn’t match with the heat behind the kiss. Red pulled Blue closer if that was even possible at this point. His leg wedging between Blue’s legs. Blue needed Red closer. His soul was a ball of unsettled nerves that yearned for more of Red. 

 

Blue wanted Red in every way possible. He wanted Red to keep kissing him and to never stop. Blue has waited years to finally get to do this like hell was he going to let Red go anytime soon.

 

Blue held onto the other and began to back up. Red followed, kissing the shorter with all he had. Blue’s back hit the edge of Red’s desk. Blue dropped his hand from Red’s neck, hand seeking the desk. 

 

Red caught on to what Blue was doing.  Red picked Blue up by his thighs, helping him up onto the desk. Blue made a muffled noise as he accidentally sat on the keyboard. Blue pulled back from the kiss, a breathless laugh leaving him as he turned and pushed the keyboard out of the way. 

 

Blue kept his legs apart, letting Red block him in place. Blue grasped Red’s shirt and pulled him close again. Kissing the other for all his worth. Blue wrapped his legs around Red’s waist. 

 

Blue rubbed his body against Red, loving how the other felt against him. He needed to be closer. This wasn’t enough. Red’s hand snuck up, fondling with Blue’s breast. Kneading Blue through the fabric. Blue moaned through the kiss, tightening his legs around Red’s waist. Their pelvises bumping together. 

  
Blue parted from the kiss, a moan ripping from his chest. Red swore under his breath, pressing his palm harder into Blue’s boob. Blue opened his eyesockets, staring at Red.  Red’s face flushed, staring back into Blue’s eyes. Red’s eyelights were darkened with lust, staring at Blue in a way he never did before. It sent shivers down Blue’s spine. He wanted this for so long. 

 

Blue kissed Red again. Not letting the other have a chance to dominate this time. Arm slinging around Red's shoulder, pulling him closer. His other hand massaging Red's chest. Moaning into the kiss.   
  
  


_ Ding! _

 

Blue’s eyesockets snapped open. Fuck, the elevator...his time was up. Blue pressed his palms against Red’s chest, pushing the other away as fast as he could. Blue snapped his legs closed, hoping to hide his soaked underwear from the world. Red had, thankfully, stumbled and landed in his chair. Ruby red eyelights wide with shock, disbelief of what just happened once his senses came back to him. 

 

Blue and Red stared at each other. Blue’s soul pounded in his chest, fear, and happiness colliding in his soul. Blue swallowed excesses magic that was in his mouth. The taste of cinnamon lingered in his mouth. 

 

With a stolen breathe, Blue turned his head. Looking at a tall skeleton that walked through the elevator doors. Head, thankfully, down as he looked at his phone. The skeleton was wearing a blood red suit, with a black tie. Scarlet eyelights burning like coal as he tapped furiously at his phone. Sharp and strong features. 

 

It was Edge, Red’s brother, and Blue’s  _ husband _ . 

 

“The Verse is insisting on a meeting,” Edge had yet to look up from his phone. “The CEO is determined that we make a deal. If the rumors are true, they are about to be bankrupt after all,” Edge sighed, turning his phone and stuffing it into his pocket. Eyes clenched shut. “Like hell are we going to let our companies name dragged through the mud just because the heir -” Edge stopped. Finally noticing the small skeleton sitting on his brother’s desk.  “Blue?”

 

With a practiced smile and fake enthusiasm, Blue greeted his husband. “Hey, Honey!” Blue waved at his husband, smiling at the taller skeleton as he tried to look like the opposite of a deer caught in headlights. Red just sat back, not saying a thing as he stared off into space. “How was your day?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I love this type of trope. Why? Stars if I know! 
> 
> I tried to hint at Blue being on a time crunch without giving away why until the end. 
> 
> Edge and Blue got married during a time where Red and Edge didn't talk much. So Red didn't even know Edge got married or who to until after Red got back into Edge's life. Blue was instantly attracted to Red. The attraction turned into a crush and the crush turned into an obsession of sorts. 
> 
> I may add more to this. I like the possible scenarios this situation can cause, who knows, maybe I will write them. One thing is for sure, Red will be kicking himself for a while after this. I mean, he just made out with his brother's husband.


End file.
